The present disclosure relates to provision of an ancillary service for a power system, and particularly, to a method for operating a charging control unit for controlling charging/discharging of a battery.
A power supply system represents a storage device that stores power excessively generated in a power plant or new renewable energy irregularly generated and transmits power when power is temporarily insufficient.
In detail, the power supply system stores electricity in an electric power system in order to supply energy to a place when energy is required therein. In other words, the power supply system is one assembly including a storage in which a system is integrated with one product like a typical secondary battery.
The power supply system has become an essential device for storing unstable generated energy such as wind power energy which is a type of new renewable energy that has been recently and widely used and for stably supplying the stored energy back to a power system when necessary. If the power supply system is not provided, a serious problem such as sudden power failure may occur in the power system due to unstable power supply dependent on wind or solar light. Therefore, in such an environment, the field of storage is becoming more important and is extending to the field of a domestic power storage system.
Such a power supply system is installed in a generation system, a transmission/distribution system, and a consumer in a power system, and is used for the purpose of frequency regulation, stabilization of an output of a generator using new renewable energy, peak shaving, load leveling, emergency power supply, or the like.
The power supply system is classified into a physical energy storage type and a chemical energy storage type according to a storage type. Pumped-storage power generation, compressed air storage, a flywheel, or the like may be used for the physical energy storage type, and a lithium-ion battery, a lead storage battery, a NaS battery, or the like may be used for the chemical energy storage.